Currently, simulators are utilized to train students in the operation of a vehicle and evaluate the operation of the vehicle. For example, aircraft simulators provide a simulated environment of an aircraft, such as a cockpit, for training and performance evaluation. Current simulators, however, are limited to simulating the operation of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for simulators that provide a complete real-world environment including interactions with passengers of the vehicle.